dragonballzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Son Goku
Goku Son, (born as Kakarot Breigh), was a saiyan warrior who was sent to Earth as a child and later became the unofficial leader of the group dubbed the Earth's Special Forces. Biography Early life Kakarot Breigh was born on the planet Vegeta to Gine and Bardock, the half-brother of King Vegeta Breigh I. He had a twin brother, Turles, and an older brother, Raditz, though he wouldn't remember either of them for many years. Following a Saiyan custom, Kakarot was to be sent to planet Earth after his tenth birthday in order to destroy its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale. However, his father made the decision to send Kakarot away early in an Attack Ball because he was worried about Frieza's ambitions. Frieza would destroy Planet Vegeta a month after Kakarot had been sent away. After crash-landing on Earth, the child was found in the woods by an old man named Gohan and became his adopted son. He was then given his Earthling name, Goku Son. At first, Goku was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him. After he woke up, he had lost all of his Saiyan aggression, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young boy. Gohan taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu, with very little communication with other people. From a young age, Goku developed the impression that his birth parents abandoned him in the mountains as a baby, leaving him for Gohan to discover."The Emperor's Quest" Gohan one day discovered Goku's full moon transformation, and thus told him to never look at the full moon. However, one night shortly after this, Goku transformed into a Great Ape once again, causing him to unknowingly kill Gohan. After his adopted father's death, Goku stayed at his home, carrying out his daily life of survival. Quest for the Dragon Balls For the next several years, Goku continued living in obscurity on Mount Paozu, and now owned the Power Pole and the four-star Dragon Ball, inheritances from his adoptive father. One day, after doing his daily chores, Goku was hit by a car while he was on his way home after catching a Giant Fish. When the driver shot Goku with a gun, she became scared after seeing that it hardly did any damage and surrendered immediately. She then revealed herself to be a Human girl, named Bulma Brief. Goku stated that he had never met a girl his age before and that he had never even been to a city before. Goku took Bulma to his house, where she ended up discovering his four star Dragon Ball. However, Goku did not want Bulma to touch it since it was precious to him, so Bulma decided to let Goku join her on a quest to collect all seven Dragon Balls to summon the Dragon instead, not revealing to him that the Dragon Balls would be scattered across the Earth once they succeeded. Later that night, when camping in Bulma's Capsule House, Goku was introduced to various technology such as Television, computers and even lights. The next morning, Goku met Turtle, whom he decided to take back to the ocean, forcing Bulma to come along. After defeating a Yeti who wanted to eat the turtle, they made it to the beach, where he would meet his future master, the turtle hermit, Master Roshi. After meeting them, the turtle hermit rewarded Goku with a flying cloud called the Flying Nimbus. Bulma also received the three star Dragon Ball out of this, in exchange for showing the old horn-dog her underwear."The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi" Three days later, Goku and Bulma ended up in Aru Village, which was under control of an evil shape-shifter named Oolong, who kidnapped the villagers' daughters."Oolong the Terrible" After Bulma failed to impersonate Pochawompa in an attempt to find the location of Oolong's hideout, Goku decided to face Oolong head on. After chasing him outside the village, Goku managed to capture him, forcing Oolong to give the villagers back their daughters. Afterward, they were rewarded the six star Dragon Ball and Oolong was forced to join Goku and Bulma on their quest. While crossing the Diablo Desert on their way to Fire Mountain, Goku fought a bandit named Yamcha Zedaki, who was friends with a former classmate of Oolong, named Puar."Yamcha the Desert Bandit" Goku and Yamcha dueled, and Yamcha was surprised when Goku brought out his Power Pole, learning that he was related to the legendary martial artist, Gohan Son. Later that night, Goku and the others stayed the night in Oolong's House-Wagon, where Goku told Oolong about the Dragon Balls. However, Yamcha and Puar were hiding outside listening, and learned of the mystical spheres. The next morning, Goku fought Yamcha again after he destroyed the House-Wagon and attempted to rob them. Goku knocked out his opponent's tooth and Yamcha, in a false display of apology, gave them a car that secretly had a tracking device for him to follow them."Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls" Two days later, the gang ended up at Fire Mountain, where Goku fought the Ox-King after he attempted to kill Bulma and Oolong."The Ox King on Fire Mountain" After Goku summoned the Flying Nimbus, the Ox-King stopped fighting and told Goku that the man who gave Goku that cloud was the same master that taught him. In an effort to douse the fire surrounding the Ox-King's castle at the top of the mountain, Goku was sent to retrieve the Bansho Fan from Master Roshi after picking up the Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi McRoberts. When they arrive at Master Roshi's Island, he told them that he accidentally threw the fan out and decided to come there himself and put out the flames. When they got back to Fire Mountain, Master Roshi used a technique called the Kamehameha Wave to put out the flames, which unfortunately destroyed the mountain as well."The Kamehameha Wave" Much to Master Roshi's surprise, Goku was immediately able to imitate the wave and made one big enough to destroy their car. While Bulma and Oolong found the Dragon Ball in the rubble, Master Roshi asked that Goku train with him after finishing his quest for the Dragon Balls. On their way to the last Dragon Ball, they took a break at a town which was ruled by a gang known as the Rabbit Mob."Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch" While there, Goku and Bulma got into trouble with the Rabbit Mob, but Goku defeated their leader, Monster Carrot, with the help of Yamcha. When they got back on the road, they were attacked by a robot piloted by Shu, who stole five of their Dragon Balls. Luckily, though, Goku insisted on keeping his four-star ball with him instead of with the rest of the Dragon Balls."The Dragon Balls are Stolen!" Yamcha gave them a lift to Pilaf's Castle to get them back. However, once they arrived, they get locked in a room filled with sleeping gas and Goku's four-star Dragon Ball was stolen."The Penalty is Pinball" After they woke up, Emperor Pilaf summoned Shenron and tried to use the wish to rule the world, but his plan was foiled when Oolong interfered and wished for a pair of panties after getting out from a small hole made by Goku's Kamehameha."A Wish to the Eternal Dragon" After trying to escape, the gang was placed into a special cell that would fry them when the sun came out. Goku wound up looking at the full moon that night, causing him to turn into a Great Ape, destroying the cell along with the rest of Pilaf's castle. Seeing Goku out of control in the ape form, Yamcha grabbed Goku's tail and had Puar turn into a pair of scissors to cut Goku's tail off, causing him to revert to his normal form. The next morning, Oolong began to speculate that Goku was not a human, raising the question of whether he was "some kinda space alien.""Separate Ways" Declining the offer of his new friends to come with them to West City, Goku bidded them goodbye to train with Roshi instead. While flying off on the Nimbus, Goku cheerfully told Bulma that she was right in telling him that the world was an amazing place. King Piccolo Immediately after the conclusion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, King Piccolo Daimao reappeared on Earth. Following this, Krillin, while trying to pick up Goku's belongings that he had accidentally left behind, was killed by Tambourine Daimao, one of King Piccolo's sons. "Enter King Piccolo" Upon discovering this, Goku became angry, and chased after his friend's killer through the skies, but was defeated by Tambourine as he was still fatigued from the tournament."Tambourine Attacks!" While trying to recover in the wilderness, Goku saw a giant fish and ate it, which belonged to a samurai named Yajirobe Żarłomir, who also possessed a Dragon Ball."Here Comes Yajirobe" Cymbal Daimao, another one of Piccolo's sons, was sent to get the Dragon Ball, but was killed by Yajirobe with his sword."Here Comes Yajirobe" After sensing Cymbal's death, Piccolo orders Tambourine to find his killer. Upon seeing Tambourine again, Goku finally kills him."Goku's Revenge" King Piccolo felt this also and arrived at Goku and Yajirobe's location, Yajirobe's Prairie. Soon after King Piccolo appeared, he fought Goku, knocking him down a couple of times. Piccolo then revealed that he was holding back on his power, and after that swiftly defeated Goku with his Masenko attack, causing Goku's heart to stop for a short time. Piccolo then takes the Dragon Ball Yajirobe gave to Goku. Yajirobe takes Goku to Korin Tower to help him recover."Goku vs. King Piccolo" Meanwhile, Tien, Master Roshi and Chao Zu tried to stop King Piccolo from gathering the Dragon Balls, but failed and the latter two died in the attempt."Roshi's Gambit" King Piccolo called Shenron and wished for his youth to be restored, giving him the power he once had. King Piccolo then destroyed Shenron, and went on to King Furry's palace, in an attempt to rule the world."Siege on Chow Castle" After being healed, Goku headed out on a quest to find the Ultra Divine Water, a sacred liquid that would either unleash the drinker's hidden powers if they had any, or kill them."A Taste of Destiny" Goku drank the water and survived, then headed off to King Furry's castle where he found King Piccolo's son Drum assaulting Tien Shinhan."Battle Cry" Goku easily defeated Drum, knocking his eyeballs out with one kick, and challenged King Piccolo to a battle."Goku Strikes Back" Goku overpowered King Piccolo, even throwing him into the castle. King Piccolo eventually used his full power, despite it shortening his life span, but was still unable to defeat Goku. King Piccolo fired his signature attack, the Explosive Demon Wave, at Goku, but Tien saved him by flying into the sky. However, Goku's leg was broken in the process. Towards the end of the fight, King Piccolo used Tien as a hostage, attempting to force Goku to surrender. Goku nearly resumed the fight despite the fact that Tien would die, reasoning he could revive Tien with the Dragon Balls. He changed his mind after King Piccolo told him that he had destroyed Shenron. This left Goku at King Piccolo's mercy, who broke Goku's arm and his legs as a result of his onslaught. As King Piccolo took to the skies for his final attack, Goku, full of rage over the fact that Krillin and Master Roshi were gone forever, launched himself at King Piccolo with the one arm he had left, punching a hole through his chest and killing him. Moments before King Piccolo's death however, he managed to telepathically contact his youngest son, Piccolo Jr., pleading him to avenge his death."The Biggest Crisis" After defeating King Piccolo, Goku went to Korin Tower, where Korin told him about Kami's Lookout, and that Kami, being the one that created the Dragon Balls, could help revive Shenron."Lost and Found" Once at Kami's Lookout, Goku met the terrifying speedster Mr. Popo, and Kami, the Guardian of Earth, who brought the Dragon Balls back by giving new life to Shenron."Earth's Guardian Emerges" And soon after, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi were resurrected via the Dragon Balls."Eternal Dragon Resurrected" In return, Kami asked Goku to train with him and Mr. Popo for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to defeat Piccolo Jr., who wanted revenge on Goku for killing his father. Goku's training consisted of defeating Mr. Popo, who proved to be stronger than King Piccolo, and for Goku to face a doll version of himself as a way of conquering his own darkness within. Goku used deep meditation as he endured the toughest training to that point of his life. 23rd World Tournament Goku met up with his friends to join the 23rd World Tournament."Changes" In the preliminaries, Goku was put up against King Chappa, who wanted to avenge his loss from the previous tournament, but he failed again."Preliminary Peril" In the quarterfinals Goku was matched up against an unknown female fighter who seemed to know who Goku was, and also knew the fighting style that Master Roshi taught. After Goku defeated her, she revealed herself to be Chi-Chi, whom Goku had promised to marry years before. Before leaving the ring, Goku asked for her hand in marriage, much to Bulma's chagrin."Anonymous Proposal" In the semi-finals, Goku was put up against Tien Shinhan to settle the score from the last tournament. Goku and Tien seemed to be even until Goku removed his weighted clothing and became much faster, winning the match and leaving him against Piccolo Jr. in the final round."The Four Faces of Tien" The fight went on for awhile, but after word spread that Piccolo Jr. was the son of King Piccolo, the crowd fleed. Afterwards, the stage was destroyed as they went into full battle. Goku seemed to be doing quite well against Piccolo, using the Meteor Combination rush, seemingly knocking him out, but Piccolo blasted a hole in Goku's shoulder, seriously handicapping him. Piccolo then made sure Goku had no arms or legs to use, saying he would not make the same mistake his father did, letting Goku have one free arm to kill him. As Goku was about to die, he discovered how to fly and used that energy to avoid one of Piccolo's attacks. He then finished Piccolo off with the last amount of energy he had left with a full force headbutt to the chest. After Goku was declared the victor, he gave Piccolo Jr. a Senzu Bean to give himself a good rival."The Victor" After defeating Piccolo Jr., Goku traveled with Chi-Chi to the Ox-King's Village to prepare for their wedding."Dress in Flames" But fire erupted at the castle, trapping the Ox-King inside the flames. Goku and Chi-Chi traveled to find the Bancho Fan that Master Roshi once threw away in order to put out the fire."The Fire-Eater" After they found it, they were forced to fight Annin, a guardian of the border between the living world and the Other World. Goku defeated Annin and returned with the fan, which successfully extinguished the fire. Goku and Chi-Chi got married shortly thereafter."The End, The Beginning" Garlic Jr Five years after the defeat of Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku was still living at Mount Paozu in a newly built house near his old house, with his wife Chi-Chi and their four year old son, Gohan, named after Goku's adoptive father. After saving Gohan from falling down a waterfall, Goku dropped by the Kame House with his son, to introduce him to Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin. Garlic Jr. and his henchmen kidnapped Gohan in order to get the Four-Star Dragon Ball that he wore on his hat. Garlic Jr. later used this and the rest of the Dragon Balls to successfully wish for immortality. Goku teamed up with Piccolo for the first time and the two of them along with Kami and Krillin journeyed to Garlic Jr.'s fortress in order to stop him. After they believed Garlic Jr. was defeated, Goku and Piccolo started to fight with each other, wanting to settle their old score. In the middle of their duel, however, Garlic Jr. came back and opened a portal to the Dead Zone, trying to suck everybody in. Gohan got angry at seeing his father in danger, and, unconsciously unleashed his power, pushing Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone and sealing him inside. Personality and traits Powers and abilities Appearances Notes and references Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Vegeta Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Gang members Category:Martial Artists Category:Son family Category:House of Breigh Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Turtle School students